The Old Switcheroo
by Skinfull
Summary: After a blazing row in the town square, Luke wakes up in Lorelai's body, and Lorelai in Luke's. This story is a one shot, pretty smutty, kind of confusing, but was so much fun. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This story is purely a one (smutty) shot, that's helping me get through a dry spell of writing. Its purely fun, a little insane, hella confusing but still (I think) enjoyable.

* * *

 **The Old Switcheroo**

Lorelai put the jeep into park and took a few deep breaths as she willed her fingers to loosen their grip on the steering wheel.

"Mom…" Rory turned a little in her chair as she undid her seatbelt and slowly let the coarse material slip through her fingers back into place behind her shoulder. "It's over now."

Lorelai tried to latch onto her daughter's voice, the soft calming lilt that usually could soothe even her most wracked nerves but this time something was holding her back. Something. Lorelai scoffed internally. She knew what it was. Dinner in Hartford was the usual affair but this time topped with an unexpected addition. A blind date. A blind date with an older man. A small mirthless laugh escaped her lips and she gripped the wheel even tighter.

Rory risked reaching out to her mother and gently touched her forearm. She gave it a soft squeeze and slowly traced it up to her shoulder where she squeezed it again. "It's over,"

"Ugh, it's not over. I'm still reliving it. I'm going to relive it in my nightmares for quite a time to come." She slapped the steering wheel with a grunt and shook it a little as she let out a little more of her frustration. "You know, it's not even the date, it's not about the horrible, blind date." she began and Rory sat back to wait for her mother to work her rant out of her system. "But if this is the man my mother thinks is good enough for me, what does it say about me?"

"Huh?" Rory sat forward at the unexpected turn of her mother's rant.

"Have I let myself go so far that now the only man I'll attract is a 50 something divorcee?"

"Mom, no!"

"Maybe it's too late for me to have a life, but does that mean that I should settle for whatever presents itself?"

"Mom," Rory gripped her mother's arm and tugged it to get her to face her. "It's not like that. It's not that Grandma thinks that's the best you can do-"

"Then why?"

"Because she thinks if she puts options in front of you it will force you to go out and do better."

"Do better?" Lorelai scoffed. "Do you think I should do better?"

"I think you should be happy." Rory squeezed her mother's arm. "I want you to be happy."

"Oh honey, I am, I am happy." Lorelai said but it wasn't clear who she was trying to convince.

"Are you?"

Lorelai frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I started in Yale-"

"Oh, Rory, honey," Lorelai began and she let go of the wheel and turned to her daughter. "I am happy. I'm so happy for you, to begin your life at university a whole new chapter of discovery."

"Are you happy though?"

"I am." Lorelai said trying in inject as much conviction into her voice as she could to placate her daughter. "I am perfectly happy… and would be even happier without my mother trying to arrange my love life."

Rory chuckled and looked away from her mother's withering stare. "Can you honestly say it was your worst date ever?"

Lorelai couldn't help the small smile. "Sadly, no, it was not the worst one I've ever had."

"Let's get you some punch." Rory said as she opened her door and hurried around the jeep to open Lorelai's and tugged her onto the street. She clutched her mother's elbow as they walked slowly across the street towards the square where the town summer fest was in full swing. An old timey swing band was playing in the gazebo and a group of people were dancing in front of it.

Lulu had a face painting stand in one corner where Kirk, with his face painted like a butterfly was rustling up business for her. There were food stands and lemonade stalls and Taylor patrolled between them all, back and forth, measuring temperatures, queue lines and ensuring everything was running as smoothly as possible, but none of it distracted Rory and Lorelai from their mission of going for the punch. They joined the queue and Rory rummaged in her pockets to find the money but Lorelai tried to stop her.

"No, I'll buy."

"Mom, let me." Rory batted her hands away and squeezed her mother's arm. "It's the least I can do, after all, it wasn't I who had to endure that leering gaze all night."

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure a few were directed at you too."

"Ugh, mom!" Rory visibly shuddered as they reached the table and Patty held out two cups for them. Rory passed her the cash and took both cups then nodded at her mother to follow as she weaved her way through the crowd to an empty bench. "Here," she said as they both sat down.

"To wasted friday nights!" Lorelai said as she tipped her glass up and went to drink but Rory grabbed her wrist and stopped her from drinking. "Hey," Lorelai protested, as she swatted at the spilled drops on her bared knee.

"Tonight was not a waste."

"We spent four hours at my mother's, three of which were with Ronald Baker staring down my top." Lorelai gestured at her low cut red blouse with the simple bow that was tied at the side.

"It's a hell of a top," Rory said with a smile. "And that skirt!" Rory waggled her eyebrows and Lorelai looked down at her knee length deep red skirt and smiled.

"So to successfully dodged dating disasters?"

"To spending friday night together?"

"To Patty's founders punch?"

"To the punch!" They both smiled clinked their plastic cups together and took a drink. Lorelai keep drinking as Rory only took a sip and she smiled up at her mother who lowered her now half empty cup with a loud "Ahhh!"

"Careful or that punch will make you happier than your stomach can handle."

"Puh-lease, my stomach can withstand anything Patty dishes up. Years of debauchery at Luke's was training for moments like this."

"You didn't eat very much tonight."

"Yeah, I mysteriously lost my appetite for some reason."

"I've never known you to lose your appetite."

"Tonight was some pretty extenuating circumstances." Lorelai lifted her cup to her lips and took another long drink but Rory didn't even try to keep up.

"You know, Ronald looked like the kind of man who knew how to use his hands."

"Oh god, Rory!" Lorelai bellowed out a squeal and nudged her daughter who only laughed in response.

"Maybe he worked his way up from the bank, counting money, using his fingers to count the notes-"

"Rory stop, I'm going to hurl!"Lorelai grabbed her laughing daughter's arm as she doubled over and mock hurled over her knees.

"Lorelai?" She paused mid hurl, her mouth open and her tongue lolling out to look up at Luke who stood before them, concern etched on his face. "You ok?" Rory stifled her laugh but it was no use as it came out through pursed lips and Luke looked between them both his concern quickly evaporating. "I'll um, leave you guys too it…" he said and he lifted both hands up palms out as he stepped backwards, away from them.

"Luke, sorry, no, come back!" Rory called out as Lorelai still tried to compose herself. "Here, take this." she stood, shoved the almost full cup of punch in to his hands and circled him round to take her place on the bench. Lorelai smoothed her hair back from her face and wiped the corners of her mouth before rubbing her lips together softly. "I see Lane over by the band so I'm going to go say Hi."

She half jogged away and left them both sitting on the bench. Luke looked down at the potent drink in his hand and wondered if this was their first cup of punch. Lorelai ignored him sitting there and looked at her own drink, the dregs of which were swirling in the bottom of her cup. She decided tonight was not the night for caution and good behaviour and instead downed the remains of her drink and stood up with a slap of her thighs.

"Another!" she declared as she hurried over towards the punch table. Luke looked on as she bought two more then came back and sat next to him.

"I um, didn't need one," he said, holding up the one Rory had given him.

"You gotta catch up," she persisted, giving him the one she bought for him as she sipped her second. Luke took the cup, if only to stop her from spilling it over him and placed it down between his feet then sat back and sipped the other one.

"How was dinner with the family?" he asked and Lorelai glanced over at him, rolled her eyes then sipped her drink again. "That good huh."

"Dinner was… well I don't know, I didn't eat anything."

"You didn't?" Luke sat forward, matched her pose as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"My mother decided tonight was the night she would introduce me to a man she deemed good enough to be my future husband."

"You're what?" Luke spluttered on his drink as he sipped it.

"My future husband Luke. The man she thought I should marry." She sipped her drink and shook her head. "The fifty four year old accountant."

Luke spluttered his drink again, this time so much he had to wipe his chin with the back of his hand. "Fifty four?"

"Oh, did I mention he was divorced?"

"Well, divorce isn't really…" Luke sat back a little, his own divorce biting his ego a little at the disdain in her words.

"Sorry," She glanced at him again with chagrin and sipped her drink. "I don't mind the divorced bit so much, but this guy was…"

"Fifty four."

"Short. Came up to about here." Lorelai gestured to the top of her shoulder. "Pot bellied, balding, coke bottle glasses-"

"C'mon," Luke said with a chuckle as he sipped his punch. "You're having me on."

"Hand to god Luke, this is the man my mother presented to me this evening. My future husband." She sipped her drink and sat back into the bench with a whoosh. "Mrs Lorelai Baker."

"I wouldn't put much stock into the men your mother thinks you should marry." Luke sat back with her, not realising how close they were sitting until now when their shoulders pressed against each other.

"Well I dunno, if that's the best she thinks I can do, maybe-"

"Not maybe," he said and he nudged her with his shoulder. "Your mother doesn't know you." He voice was quiet and she almost didn't hear it above the din of the festival around them. "She doesn't know what you're capable of."

"What am I capable of?" she asked looking down at her hands that dangled the cup between her knees.

"Whatever you want Lorelai."

Lorelai glanced over at him as his words sank through her punch muddled brain and slowly a small smile crept across her lips. She nudged his shoulder and waited for him to look at her, then when he did she winked and mouthed the words "thank you."

She turned away from his rising blush and sipped her drink with a smile then watched from the corner of her eye as he took a long drink of his. In no time he had finished his first drink and started on the second so they settled back and chatted about the townsfolk around them. When they both finished their drinks Luke eyed up his empty cup and nudged her knee with his knuckles. "One for the road?"

Lorelai glanced at her empty cup then up at him and his expectant half smile. "Go on, not like I have a hot date tonight."

Luke stood and faltered a little at her words as he crossed the square and picked up two more drinks. He ignored the jibe from Patty and Babette and quickly made his way back to Lorelai then handed her the cup and sat down again.

"Do you think…" she began but seemed to decide against finishing her sentence and instead sipped her drink.

"What?" Luke prodded but when she didn't respond he bumped his knee against hers. "What?"

"Do you think I should...settle?"

"Settle?"

"You know, like my mother thinks, take what's on offer?"

Luke chuckled and looked away as he sipped his drink but when she kept watching him without looking away he turned back to face her. "You're serious?"

"Yes!" She implored and with a sudden burst of energy she stood up and started to pace in front of him. "I'm deadly serious. I'm pushing forty Luke, it's not like I have a stream of suitors queuing out the door waiting to woo me! Maybe I don't need to be flabbergasted by the man I'll marry, maybe it's enough that he...that he…"

"That he what?" Luke asked, not entirely sure if he wanted her to continue or not.

"That he's interested."

"There are plenty of men I'm sure are interested."

"Well then not just interested, but interested enough to do something about it," she said a little more loudly than she expected and flung her arms out in exasperation.

"Lorelai," Luke chuckled again and stood up to get in the way of her pacing, causing her to careen right into his chest. He grabbed one of her arms with his free hand and stepped back, but held her at bay. Her eyes were wild and wide with a mixture of punch and raw emotion.

"What Luke? What!"

"Will you calm down!" he said, his grip tightening on her arm and he pulled her infinitesimally closer. She stared up at him waiting for what he was going to say, how he was going to calm her down. His words, his voice, he always knew what to say to calm her down. But this time it wasn't his lips that were moving but his eyes. They flickered from her mouth to her eyes and back again and just when she thought he was going to kiss her he blinked and stepped back.

The air was pulled out of her lungs as he moved away. He stared down at her as he lifted the cup to his mouth and took a long drink of the lethal liquid inside. She mimicked his movement and drank her own drink.

"You know what?" she said suddenly, emboldened by the punch that was warming her blood. Luke shook his head, unable to push any words out past his lips. "Ronald Baker might not have been my ideal man."

"Ronald?"

"Sure he was small, sure he had a paunch and the hair on his head seemed to be migrating down to god knows where, but he had one thing going for him…" She took a long drink of her punch, her eyes never leaving his.

"What's that Lorelai?" He asked, his voice dry as he lifted his own drink to his lips.

"At least he had the balls to-"

"Ask your mother to get him a date?" Luke bit out before she could finish her sentence. "Is it a full service date she arranges?"

"Full service?"

"Maybe it's just the introductory dinner," Luke said, almost ponderously as he drank again.

"I can give you her number if you like," Lorelai spat out. "Help you out of that dry spell you've been in since the divorce."

"Dry spell?! Ha!" He spat back.

"Oh sorry I must have missed the line of women traipsing up and down the stairs in the diner."

"Must have."

"Well I won't keep you here any longer," she shouted at him.

"Yeah, you should go home and call Ronald!" he shouted back.

They both lifted their cups to their own mouths, finished their drinks then stared at each other for a beat before both turning away and stalking off, her in the direction of her home, him towards the diner.

* * *

Lorelai got home and walked through the house with heavy steps. Her heels beating a fast staccato through the empty house. She stormed upstairs and turned on the shower as she stripped and grabbed a towel from the hot press. She hoped the hot water would wash her tension away but as she emerged she felt every sinew and muscle in her body twisted and tight and it dragged her anger up a notch. She wrapped a towel around her hair and dried off with a second before tying it loosely around her body and going back into her room.

"Mom?" she heard Rory calling up the stairs.

"Up here honey, I'll be down in a sec."

Lorelai rummaged quickly through her drawers and found some clean pyjamas then pulled them on and hurried downstairs to sit with Rory on the couch.

"What happened between you and Luke?" Rory asked as soon as her mother sat down.

"What? Nothing. Why?"

"I heard you were shouting at him?" Rory watched her mother carefully as she spoke. Lorelai had her feet on the edge of the couch and she rested her chin on her knees.

"I wasn't shouting at him...exactly… I was shouting back."

"Shouting back?"

"He was shouting at me." She defended and she lay her head back on the couch.

"About what?"

Lorelai closed her eyes over for a few seconds then rolled it over to look at Rory. "I'm...not really sure."

"Mom." Rory reached out and touched her mother's arm. "Are you still upset about the pseudo date Grandma setup for you?" Lorelai looked away without saying anything. "Don't even think about it. Mom. You're amazing. You can do so much better than Ronald. You're beautiful!"

Lorelai hummed and rolled towards Rory to lean her head on her shoulder and snuggle in closer. "Keep talking."

"You're smart, funny, independent, you have an amazing daughter!" Lorelai squeezed Rory's arm affectionately. "You have an iron stomach with some sort of superhuman metabolism that I have thankfully inherited."

"You're welcome."

"Seriously Mom, don't give it a second thought. You're amazing. If you want to meet someone you will meet the best one, the best guy for you. Someone who will look after you, care for you, recognise you for being the most amazing person."

"And he'll be hot."

Rory chuckled. "Yes, he'll be ridiculously hot."

"Broad shoulders, hairy chest, stubble, hair just long enough to curl at his neck…" Lorelai let her voice trail off as the image she was describing was disturbingly familiar. "Or something."

"Whatever you want Mom, you can have it."

"Thanks honey."

"So, what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"The Luke Plan?"

Lorelai chuckled. "There is no Luke Plan."

"Oh no," Rory made her mother sit up then sat crossed legged on the couch to face her. "We're not doing another 3 month break from the diner because you two are too stubborn to move on from a silly fight."

"This wasn't a fight."

"You're upset enough for it to be a fight."

"I was upset before I saw Luke," Lorelai countered with a finger in the air.

"Not this upset." Rory pushed her mother's finger back onto her lap. "So what's the plan?"

"No plan."

"I got it, wake up early-"

"Ugh, I hate this plan."

"Wake up early," Rory continued, ignoring her mother's protest. "Get dressed in a knock out top, go to the diner and casually order breakfast."

"That's the plan? Do something we do every day?"

"The key to this plan is the knock out top."

"Are you saying the rest of my clothes are drab?"

"On the contrary, they are far from it. And yet here we are… so you need to up your game."

"And what is my game?"

"Well either he sees you in this top and simply has to have you, or you know once and for all that Ronald is, instead, the man you're meant to be with."

"Rory!" Lorelai grabbed a cushion and hit her laughing daughter.

"Im joking, I'm joking."

"So no knock out top?"

"Oh no, we're still doing the top."

"Why?"

"Because you need to be reminded of what a good catch you are!"

Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter close. "I love you kid."

"I love you too mom."

They sat in silence for a few minutes but after both has yawned for a second time, Rory patted her mother's bare thigh and bid her good night. Lorelai walked slowly upstairs and climbed into bed, her silk pyjama shorts slipping on the cotton sheets. She kicked the duvet aside and curled up next to it, her hands under the pillow and she let her eyes close over and tried to ignore the memory of her night replaying over and over in her mind.

Just another friday night,

* * *

Luke stormed through the diner slamming the door behind him and whipping the curtain out of his way so fast he almost pulled it off the hooks above the door. The stairs were no match for his temper and his apartment door took the brunt of it as it smashed against the wall both as it opened and closed.

"Dry spell." he muttered under his breath as he paced the small apartment in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves. "It's only been a few months," he said aloud, defending his lack of interest in anything since his divorce with nicole was finalised. He looked down at his thumb as if expecting to still see the black mark of his failed marriage staining his skin. He heard her accusing tone, could see her challenging eyes and it scraped the last of his nerves.

Luke stomped across the apartment and took a shower half hoping it would calm him down, half hoping it would distract him from the replay of his latest encounter with Lorelai. He dried off quickly and fell into his normal nightly routine, brushed his teeth and flossed then found some clean boxers and climbed into bed. The open windows of his apartment let in the taunting music from the fair that was still going on below but the weather was too warm to close them so he kicked off the covers and rolled onto his side, his back to the windows and closed his eyes.

Just another friday night.

* * *

Luke woke slowly and stretched his arms above his head. The utter silence around him told him that he was up early and the town had yet to come alive so he took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back, his arms flung out wide. He slowly came to realise that the bed seemed to be wider than it should be. With his arms flung out to either side they were not dangling over the side of his twin sized bed but instead were cushioned by soft cotton sheets. Slowly he opened his eyes and took a minute to take in his achingly familiar surroundings. The floral sheets and plain dusty pink duvet cover with matching pillows, not to mention the bundles of clothing that seemed to be over every available surface. He sat upright on the bed and kicked the duvet away then jumped out and turned frantically around looking for his clothing.

"What the hell…" he muttered as he moved around the room in search of his jeans and a shirt. "Where the hell are my clothes."

He was on all fours checking under the bed when he heard the front door slam downstairs. Luke froze and wondered briefly it it was Lorelai coming back with breakfast, but that idea was so absurd to him that it almost made him laugh.

"Mom, get up, I wanna go to Luke's for coffee!" Rory called up the stairs. "Mom!" Rory called out again, clearly looking for an answer. Luke scrambled to his feet when he heard her coming up the stairs and was backing away from the door when she burst into the room. "Oh, you're up. Get dressed!"

She went over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. "I went over to Lane's this morning to help her with her cousins make up for the wedding, but Mrs Kim kicked me out because she caught me trying on the lipstick! Can you believe that?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the task of picking out clothes.

Luke stood in the middle of the room his mouth agape at Rory who was seemingly ignoring him and was busy talking to her mother, who he didn't even think was in the room. Rory pulled out a knee length roayl blue chiffon top skirt and a white blouse with a blue floral pattern along the bottom. "Wear these, it'll make Luke's eyes pop."

Luke's eyes did pop at those words but she didn't seem to notice as she bent down to rummage through the pile of shoes on the floor.

"And these!" she said she held up a pair of four inch heels. "These'll teach him to shout at you in the street!" She turned around but Luke still hadn't moved. "You ok?" Luke slowly nodded his head. "Well c'mon, I'm dying for a coffee and if you don't get dressed now I'll go without you."

Rory smiled and turned on her heel as she left the room leaving Luke stunned and frozen behind her.

"What the hell…" Luke dry washed his face with his hands but the unfamiliar smooth skin he felt there made him pull his hands away from his face. "Jesus." he looked down at his hands and the shock of seeing the slender soft definitely female hands knocked the wind out of his lungs and made him stumble back into the dresser.

Luke looked down at his body for the first time since he woke up and realised the shorts he was wearing were not the plain boxers he had put on last night but instead a baby blue silk pair of pyjamas shorts with a white lace trim. On top he had on a matching camisole with spaghetti straps that covered his chest or as he suddenly realised, breasts.

"This has got to be a dream…" he stumbled across the room, tripping over shoes and clothing that were strewn around the room to the bathroom and grabbed the sink. And stared at Lorelai's shocked expression in the mirror. "A nightmare more like…" his fingers gingerly came up to touch his face and he watched Lorelai do the same in the mirror before him. "Oh my god…" He examined his hands, front and back, his arms his face then looked down at the body encased in silk both in the mirror and in reality. "Oh shit…" he closed his eyes and gripped the sink again as he felt the punch he had drank from last night gurgle and come up his throat. He ran the tap to disguise the noise for fear that Rory would hear and come back up.

When he was done, he rinsed out his mouth with water and took a few deep breaths before chancing a look back into the mirror again. Lorelai's horrified reflection offered him some solace and he closed his eyes over as he turned back to the bedroom. He picked up the skirt and blouse and cursed.

"God dammit…"

* * *

Lorelai sighed as she started to wake and rolled over, out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor.

"Ow…" she said with a chuckle as she sat up and rubbed her butt where she had landed but froze when she realised she was sitting on the floor next to Luke's bed. She looked around the room in awe, half expecting him to be approaching with a coffee in hand, but the apartment seemed to be empty. She scrambled off the floor and saw the bed was empty then hurriedly searched for her clothing. She ran her fingers through her hair to try and calm her nerves but when her hands came up short she grabbed at her hair again only to find short locks instead of the long curls she was used to.

"Oh my god!" She fumbled her way to the bathroom and pushed the door open as her hands grabbed for the light and in the seconds it took for her eyes to adjust her heart stopped beating. She lifted a shaky hand up to her face and felt the 2 days growth of stubble on her chin. Her fingers dragged across the coarse hair down her neck, and her eyes travelled over the bare male chest that was below that. Luke's shocked face was pale, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. She poked at his cheek, feeling the prod on her own face as her brain muddled to catch up with what was happening. She stepped back from the mirror and looked down at herself and noted the plaid boxers she was wearing across narrow hips with long hairy legs coming out at the bottom. Her fingers slowly reached for the band of the boxers and she started to tug it away from her stomach, but before her eyes could trail down she whipped her hand away as a hot blush covered her face.

"What the hell is happening…" She dry washed her face, and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes in the hopes that she would wake from the nightmare. But in the few seconds it took for her vision to clear she knew nothing had changed. "What is going on!" she roared at the mirror as her hands gripped the sink. She had to get home. She had to get back to the house, see Rory, Rory would know it was really her. She had to!

Lorelai rushed back out to the bedroom and stood stock still at the end of Luke's bed. She searched the floor for clothing he had worn yesterday but then spotted them in the laundry basket. feeling a little like a voyeur she opened his wardrobe and rummaged through his clothes for a clean pair of jeans. She pulled them on and quickly did up the button fly, careful not to brush her fingers on anything…important. Then grabbed a tee from his drawer and pulled it on over her head as she grabbed some socks and his boots. When she stood at his apartment door, dressed and ready to go she found her heart thumping loudly against her chest and a cold fear washed over her.

What if Rory didn't know, what if she couldn't tell… what if she couldn't get back to her own body. She rubbed her face with both hands again then took a deep breath and hurried down stairs. She pushed the curtain aside and was immediately greeted by Caesar.

"Oh finally!" Caesar pushed a notepad and pen into her hands and tossed a towel over his shoulder. "I thought you were going to take the day off and stiff me with the saturday rush!"

"Caesar no, I have to-"

"Table behind the door is ready to give their order, and I should have Kirk's french toast ready in a minute."

"Caesar, No-"

Cesar disappeared behind the counter and into the kitchen and left Lorelai standing by the archway frozen in place. She looked around the diner and took a deep breath then slowly moved towards the table Caesar had pointed out.

"Morning!" she said brightly, then realizing who she was supposed to be, she coughed and grunted a greeting then held the notepad and pen out ready to take their order. She scribbled it down then smiled and walked away. "Caesar, you want to take this?" she asked as she ripped the page out and handed it into the kitchen. He frowned at her and slowly reached out to take the page she offered.

"Thanks…"

Lorelai smiled awkwardly then turned back to the diner. She looked around the room at the various patrons then reached for the coffee pot and made the rounds quickly. When Caesar called out Kirks toast was ready she grabbed it and handed it to Kirk then turned back to Caesar to collect the porridge and poached eggs for the other table and delivered that. Feeling quite pleased with herself she stood in the middle of the diner, her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips as she surveyed the room. Almost forgetting her panic she felt a moment of ease surround her and she took a few steadying breaths to prolong it as much as she could.

* * *

Luke stood at the dresser at the end of Lorelai's bed and looked down at the open underwear drawer before him. he didn't need to look into the mirror to know his cheeks were flaming hot as his hands, that seemed stiff and unyielding, slowly reached in to grab a set then quickly shut the drawer. He looked down at his pajamas and wondered if he would be able to put this stuff on with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes over then gripped the edges of the bottoms at his hips and quickly dropped them. He fumbled with the new pair for a minute before finally giving up, opening his eyes just enough to make them out, then twisted them into the right position and pulled them on quickly.

With a relieved sigh he kicked the bottoms aside then reached for the bra he had dropped onto the end of the bed. He checked the top Rory had held out for him and realized he would definitely need a bra. he laid it out on the bed in the best way to get it on then took a deep breath, closed his eyes again and whipped the top off over his head without opening the buttons. He grabbed the bra and slipped his arms through the loops then reached behind his back to fasten it. He managed to get one of the hooks connected but no matter how he twisted and turned he could not get the second. He cursed under his breath and tried a final time before dropping his arms by his side and giving up. He grabbed the blouse and pulled it on over his head, struggling a little with the spaghetti straps, then as quick as he could he pulled on the skirt and fastened it at the side. Luke felt his chest relax as he took a few deep breaths.

"Mom! Hurry!" Rory called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Luke called back and was shocked to hear her voice come out instead of his own. He coughed, to clear his throat then grabbed the heels Rory laid out and hurried downstairs. Rory was standing in the hallway her arms folded across her chest, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "I just need to um…" Luke held up the heels. He used the bannister for balance as he put one heel, then the other on and stood up straight to test them. He expected the heels to give out, his ankles to twist and drop him to the floor but everything seemed to be staying in place.

"Well?"

"Okay, let's go."

He took a tentative step forward and prayed to god he would not end up flat on his face. His heart was racing, his mind was reeling and he was struggling to keep a steady flow of oxygen in his lungs. But Rory stood by his side, linked her arm through his and he took the strength she unknowingly offered.

* * *

Lorelai made another round with the coffee pot, smiling and greeting new customers, until she spotted Rory walking across the square, her arm linked with...well, her mother's arm. She dropped the coffee pot on Kirks table and made her way out of the diner to stand on the sidewalk and watch as they approached, unwilling to rush over to them in case it was simply a mirage. When she watched as Lorelai, herself, seemed to struggle towards them, his 4 inch red heels making him sway a little more than she would have done in the same outfit she knew this was not something she was experiencing on her own. This though propelled her forward and she started to walk towards them.

Luke looked up to see how much further they would have to go and spotted himself, Luke, approaching. The shock of seeing himself walk towards himself, his mind reeled, made him stumble and Rory gripped his arm tighter.

Lorelai saw the gesture and a pang of jealousy shot through her. No! Rory was not there to support him, her, whoever! She was her daughter! She started to walk faster, started to hurry closer and soon was jogging across the square.

Rory spotted Luke practically running towards them and nudged her mother with a smile. "I told you that top would work!"

They met in front of the bandstand, Lorelai panting, her face a mirror of shock that made Rory's brow crease in a frown.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke replied and Rory looked up at her mother.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said.

"Everything ok?" Rory asked, looking between them both.

"Yeah, I just need…" She looked between Rory and herself and her voice trailed off. "I just need to talk to you for a minute." She spotted the shock in the familiar blues eyes that looked back and her and she knew she wasn't alone in this.

Luke cleared his throat. "Rory, honey," he shot a glance at himself. "Can you give us a minute?"

Rory looked between the both of them. "Eh, sure. I'll go in and order. Usual?"

"Um, yeah sure."

Rory cast them both another glance and then walked away.

They waited until she was totally out of earshot then Luke grabbed her elbow and dragged her up onto the bandstand and pushed her onto the circular bench that ran around the edge.

"Is it…you?"

"Yeah… yeah it's me."

"What the hell Lorelai…" He sat on to the bench next to her and dropped his face into his hands. "What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know… this can't be real, it's gotta be a dream."

"Both of us? Having this same lucid dream?"

"Luke…" she grabbed his arm and pulled his hands away from his face. "Lets just figure this out…" She looked down at him and noticed how he was sitting. His legs spread wide, his knees far apart, his skirt not covering enough. "Also, you need to save something for the second date."

"Huh?"

She nudged his knee and pushed his legs together and he looked down at what she meant, then with a gentle cough, he crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee.

"I woke up in your bed this morning," she whispered, almost afraid to say it outloud.

"I woke up in yours."

"In your boxers…"

"In your pyjamas…"

They both looked at each others now fully clothed bodies and then quickly looked away.

"What the hell is going on here Lorelai?" he said through gritted teeth as he stood up from the bench and started to pace.

Lorelai watched him pace smoothly in her heels and was impressed enough to smile then looked up at his worried face and it evaporated. "Luke, calm down."

"Calm down!?" he flung his arms out wide and glared at her. "Calm down?!"

"I know, this is some really weird freaky friday shit but we can figure this out." She stood with him and grabbed his arm, unconsciously mimicking the hold he had on her last night. "We both drank the punch, maybe there was something in the punch that's causing us to hallucinate."

"Then the whole town would be hallucinating."

Lorelai scoffed. "Pfft, would you even notice if they were?"

"Lorelai, be serious."

"I am, I am." she let her hand run up and down his arm and finally rested on his wrist, her fingers wrapping it and holding it gently. It was then that Lorelai noticed her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, her brow and the back of her neck was starting to feel a little clammy and all the hairs on her arms were standing to attention. She looked down at the goosebumps forming in wonder and was caught up in that until she felt a familiar twinge. Lorelai frowned and tried to place it.

It was a sensation she had felt before but this time it was different. The grip she had on his wrist tightened and the sensation became more intense.

"Lorelai?" he asked, noticing her pause and frown. "What is it?"

"I dunno…" she muttered, "I feel weird."

"Are you sick?" he asked, moving her back to the bench and sitting her down then crouched in front of her holding her hands between her knees. "You can't be sick, I wasn't sick yesterday, I was fine, until you made me have all that punch."

"Hey, it was your idea to have one for the road." she looked up at him and then realised in his current position she could make out the baby pink silk underwear he was wearing and the sensation she was feeling ran down her spine right to her crotch. Lorelai's eyes widened as she realised what was happening and she looked at her lap to see how obvious it was.

"Lorelai, are you feeling ill?"

"Ill? No, no not ill."

"What is it then?" His hands gripped her tighter.

She looked up at him, the concern in his eyes was apparent, even if it wasn't the usual crinkled face that looked back at her. "I think I'm just tired. Maybe I should just grab Rory and go home for some sleep."

"Rory? Home?" Luke stood and stepped back from her. "You live above the diner now remember?"

"Oh, yeah...that." She blushed and dropped her head into her hands, the sensation she was feeling faded as she remembered her situation.

"Yeah. That. Small matter as it is, I would like to have it fixed."

"We could ask Ms Patty what she put in the punch."

"She'll never tell. Never has, never will."

"We could pinch each other and see if we wake up," she said and she reached around and pinched his ass.

"Ow!" he yelped and jerked away as he slapped her hand off his ass. Lorelai smiled and that sensation shot right through her again. She liked that feeling. She wanted to feel more of it. If this was a dream then she was sure as hell going to try to enjoy it, before she woke up in her bed alone, again.

"Okay, not a dream."

"It's not a dream Lorelai, I spent the morning trying to figure out how to put on your bra, if it was a dream I'd be more focused on taking it off!" he yelled as he started to pace again and Lorelai smiled again as she let the ticking of her heart drive her a little closer to him.

"Well I spent the morning working in the diner, let me tell you, not fun!"

"You didn't…" he started and she looked up at him. "Did you?"

"What?"

Luke admitted his dry spell was lasting a little longer than he would have liked and this had resulted in him waking up most mornings, standing at attention, as it were. Either he took care of it, or took a cold shower to get rid of it, but this morning it wasn't he who woke up in his body. He let his eyes glance down and linger a minute before looking back up at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What, what are you saying? God dammit Luke why can't you ever just spit it out?"

"When you woke up this morning, in my body, did you…"

"No!" she said, suddenly catching on to what he was asking, and she took a step back. "No, no, I got dressed. With my eyes closed."

"Me too." he said with a small smile and looking down at his feet. "Mostly."

There was a beat of silence and they both glanced at each other then quickly away.

"You're body feels weird," she said suddenly.

"What?" His eyes shot up to hers and he frowned. "What do you mean weird? Why were you feeling it?"

"No, I mean being in your body, it feels weird, different."

"Probably because it's not fully of coffee and sugar." He smirked then rolled his head around his neck and stood up straighter. "We should probably get off the street, go somewhere and figure this out."

Lorelai nodded then looked over at the diner where Caesar and Rory were both looking out the window. "What about them?"

Luke looked over to where she was looking and frowned. "Oh yeah. Fine, lets just go have breakfast quick, then go somewhere private."

Lorelai tried to ignore the pang of desire that coursed through her as he said the word "private" and almost tripped over her own laces as they started back towards the diner. As they walked, he stumbled in his heels across the square so she grabbed his arm and held him close, right up to the diner door. Again the goosebumps and shivers swarmed her body and she wondered if he always felt like this when he touched her. No wonder he was cranky all the time!

In the diner, Rory was waving at them and gesturing at the two plates in front of her with an annoyed frown. Luke waved back and moved towards the counter as Lorelai went to the table and sat across from Rory.

"Um, you ok?" she said.

"Yeah," Lorelai muttered. "I'm starving though!" She picked up a link sausage and bit off the end then smiled up at Rory who was leaning back and staring at her with a frown.

"Luke?"

Lorelai turned and saw herself standing behind the counter in front of the coffee maker, her hands crossing her chest, pushing her boobs even further up, then turned back to Rory and smiled.

"Joke. You mother put me up to it."

"Of course." Rory nodded as Lorelai slowly got up, careful not to knock any of the tables around her. She never realised how big Luke's body was. All limbs and torso, and hands as big as shovels, she wasn't sure she would be able to control the grip on them.

Luke stood back and watched himself approach and suddenly realised he was not himself. He looked down at the body he was in and saw the ample cleavage just below his chin.

"Getting a good look?" Lorelai whispered as she approached and shooed him out from behind the counter. "Get out of here Lorelai, go eat breakfast, and let me get back to work!" she said loudly, then as Luke got to the end of the counter, she swatted his ass, then turned quickly to go into the kitchen.

Luke went to Rory and took the seat Lorelai had just vacated then looked down at the breakfast she had ordered.

"What's gotten into you two?" Rory asked, leaning in and speaking in a conspiratorial tone. "You definitely made up from that row you had last night anyway."

"Row?"

"I told you that top would work on Luke. He's a simple man, with simple needs."

"Rory-"

"That'll teach him to not make a move!"

"Rory!" Luke sat back and tried not to blush. Did she always know when he thought about making a move? Did she always know when he decided against it?

"So what's the next step in the plan?"

"Plan?"

"The plan, the plan, ethay ukelay anplay!" Rory whispered but seeing her mother's frown deepen she repeated. "The Luke Plan."

"Right… yeah that." Luke looked over his shoulder at Lorelai who was pouring coffee for various guests in the diner and wished that she was over here, translating whatever it was Rory was talking about.

"Well his eyes all about popped out of his head when he saw you, and he grabbed you at the gazebo for a chat." Rory took a bite out of her french toast with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. "Did he apologise?"

"Apologise? He has nothing to apologise for!" she said heatedly, drawing more than a few glances from the other diner folk.

"Okay, okay," Rory said sitting back in her chair. "Hey, you ok?" She said and she rubbed her mother's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I knew the early morning element of this plan would be its downfall," Rory muttered as she finished off her breakfast and swallowed the last of her coffee. "I gotta go help Lane set up the hall for the reception."

"Okay."

"I was going to drive back to Yale after that to get a head start on my reading list, unless you want me to come home later."

"No, no, that's fine. School work is important," he said absently as he wondered what Lorelai and Rory had discussed about him the night before.

"Right, yeah." she said as she stood and took her coat off the back of the chair. She rested a hand on her mother's shoulder and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek. "And go easy on him."

"Who?"

"Luke." Rory nodded at him across the room. "He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you all morning."

Rory winked and smiled then quickly left the diner. Luke watched after her for a moment and lifted his fingers to his cheek where she pressed a quick kiss. He watched as she crossed the square and met Lane then they both raced over to Ms Pattys. He turned on the seat and sought out Lorelai who just came out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs.

She delivered the eggs to the waiting customer, refilled their coffee then started making the rounds again. Luke felt something in his chest "settle" and he wondered what it was. A sense of calmness washed over him and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't help his eyes wandering over his body as he carefully examined himself. His scruff was a little longer than usual, no doubt she didn't even try to shave. His eyes were dark and concerned, obviously worried about how ever they were going to get back to normal but as he looked down over his chest, which was wrapped in a plain white tee, he realized she wasn't wearing his usual flannel. That was an undershirt, not a tshirt! His chest was broad and wrapped tightly in that tee. His arms came out of the sleeves that clung to his muscles and bared the rest.

Luke felt something throb. He sat up a little straighter and tried to figure it out. His heart was beating a little faster than he would expect but then with the amount of sugar in her system he was just surprised it wasn't hammering. His fingers tingled a little and he wiggled them a bit to get the blood moving in them but then as Lorelai leaned over the large table in front of him to wipe it down and her ass was in the air for him to see he felt it again. A throb. Deep down somewhere in the...Luke sat bolt upright as he realized what was happening.

"Lorelai," he called out and she looked up, as did everyone else who frowned at the sight of Lorelai calling out her own name. "Um, Lorelai is waiting for her fresh cup of coffee!" he said and the townsfolk looked away.

Lorelai came over and topped up his already untouched coffee. "What?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"I have customers."

"Lorelai." Luke said through gritted teeth. "We. Need. To. Talk. Now."

"Right, yeah of course." She hurried back to the counter and replaced the coffee pot on the stand then put her head into the kitchen to call out to Caesar. "I'll be back in a little while, I just need to take Lorelai home. She's not feeling well."

Caesar came out of the kitchen as they made their way through the diner door and Lorelai gripped Luke's arm and helped him over to the truck.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"You live above the diner remember."

"Right, but you don't, and I told him I was taking you home." She opened the door for him and held his hand as he climbed in carefully in heels. Lorelai smiled as she fished the keys out of her pocket and hurried around to the drivers side.

"You are enjoying this way too much!" Luke snapped as she climbed in and put the keys in the ignition. She looked over at him as she turned the key and her foot gently pressed on the accelerator. "Way too much."

Lorelai drove back to her house and grabbed Luke's arm as he started to climb out of the truck. "Allow me."

She jumped out and raced over to his side then opened the door and held out a hand for him. He rolled his eyes at her and they hurried across the garden and into the house. Luke kicked off the heels and sighed with relief at being able to stand still without wobbling.

"How do you stand those?" he muttered through gritted teeth and he curled his toes and stretched his feet.

"Painfully."

"So they do hurt? It's not just me?" he rested on hand against the wall as he lifted up his foot and rubbed the ball of it.

"Yeah they hurt, look at them."

"Why do you wear them then?"

"Because they make my ass look great!" she said with a giggle and Luke had to shake his head at the weirdness of hearing himself giggle.

He walked into the living room and dropped his whole body onto the couch, his legs flung out before him.

"You were only wearing them for a few minutes."

"Felt like forever." He sat up and cross one foot onto his knee and started to rub it.

"No, you're doing it wrong." Lorelai came across the room and sat next to him then patted her lap and gestured for him to lift his leg over.

"What?"

"Give me your foot." she gestured with her fingers again. "I can fix it, trust me!"

Reluctantly, and more because of the nagging pain in his foot than anything else, he slowly lifted one leg up and dropped it onto her lap. Lorelai looked at at his stretched skirt and how it had ridden so high as he moved his leg. "Um, Luke…"

He looked down at what she was pointing out and blushed. He tried to pull his leg back but she held onto it firmly. "Give me the other foot too." Luke lifted both legs onto her lap and turned his body his head was resting on the cushioned arm of the couch. "Lie back. This is supposed to be relaxing."

"I feel anything but relaxed right now."

"Shhh." she turned to focus on his feet and lifted one up with both hands to grip it tightly. "Relax, god you're so tense!"

"They're your stupid shoes."

"Of all the shoes in there, why did you wear them?"

"Rory made me."

"Rory?" Lorelai smiled and glanced over. Then focused back on his foot. She pressed both thumbs into the ball of his foot and rotated them slowly. She felt him flinch then ease into her movements.

"Yeah, she said it was all part of the Luke Plan."

Lorelai burst out laughing. "Oh I forgot!"

"What's the Luke Plan?"

"Nothing, it was her silly way of making you feel bad for shouting at me last night."

Luke sat up "I wasn't shouting at you, I was shouting back!"

Lorelai smiled at his words and pushed him back into the couch. "We were both shouting."

Luke tried to listen to what she was saying, but her words faded every time her thumb rubbed his foot. The throbbing he felt in his core seemed to be in time with the movement of her hands and his pulse beat another rhythm all over his body. He felt uneasy, like something was missing but he couldn't figure out what.

"Did you?" She nudged his leg and waited for his response.

"Huh?"

"Did you make a wish last night on a coin, or a falling star, a fortune telling machine, an aztec mask?"

"What? No. I went to bed angry. Angry with you."

"I went to bed angry with you." He hands stilled on his foot and Luke sat up to see if he could tell what she was thinking.

"So just because we were angry with each other…"

"I've been angry with you before."

"And me, you."

"Maybe this time it was during the equinox or something."

"Be serious Lorelai!"

"Serious?" Lorelai laughed loudly. "How can I be serious when you're lying there in my clothes and I can see your wearing my pink underwear!" Luke blushed and pulled the skirt down as far as it would go, which still wasn't as far as he would like. "You have to laugh Luke, this is insane!"

"Folie a deux." he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"So you think if maybe we talked about why we were so mad, this will all just go back to normal?"

Luke shrugged, unable to commit to the idea of talking about his feelings with Lorelai, when she was rubbing his foot and he was wearing her clothes.

"It's worth a try," she prodded him then dropped one foot and grabbed the other.

"Okay." he agreed and he looked up at the ceiling to start counting swirls rather than focus on the effect her hands were having on him.

"So… why were you so mad at me last night?"

"Mad? I wasn't mad!"

"You just said you went to bed angry with me."

"I was...annoyed."

"Why?"

"Because you...you…" His words seem to falter and he couldn't seem to say anything. His head was swimming. Her fingers on his foot felt amazing, his whole body was humming, there was a dull ache in the pit of his body and he felt hot and bothered. "Why were you angry at me?"

"Because you didn't kiss me," she said easily, as if she was just ordering another cup of coffee.

Luke sat bolt up and stared at her. "Say that again?"

"I was mad at you for not kissing me. Again." She focused on his foot, rubbed it tightly, working her thumbs into the tense knots he had built up in his short time in heels. "You keep making me think you are going to kiss me, and I keep waiting for it, but you never do."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"If I didn't want you to kiss me, I wouldn't be mad at you!" she scoffed.

"Lorelai…" he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him, but instead of the bright blue he expected, he was met by his own steely blue eyes. "This is insane."

"I know." she whispered back and she glanced down at his slightly parted lips. "Crazy." Her body was twitching with the need to touch him but she just gripped his foot tighter. "Does it always feel like this?"

"Huh?" he asked, afraid to speak in case he woke up."

"Your body is tingling. I can feel every cell, humming. My hair feels electric and my fingers are twitching." She looked down at her hands and flexed them in and out of fists.

"Not all the time." he said.

"Oh."

"Just when you're around."

Lorelai looked at him shocked at his admission. We can't...kiss like this."

"We shouldn't." he corrected.

"It'd be too weird."

"Very weird."

"I like weird."

Lorelai leaned towards him and curled a hand around the nape of his neck to pull him in then kissed him. Their lips fused together in a long hard kiss then she pushed him away and sat back.

"Too weird?" he asked, afraid to hear her response.

"No, not weird at all… which was weird!"

Luke moved his feet off her lap and rolled them under him and he moved towards her. His hands grasped her shoulders and head and he kissed her again, pushing her back onto the couch and resting atop of her.

His tongue appeared and licked her lips, begging for permission to enter, and without hesitation her lips parted with a sigh. The warm wet heat of her mouth shot right to his crotch and Luke felt his hips grind against her thigh and he moaned.

"Wait…" he broke off the kiss and scrambled back away from her. "No, we can't do this."

"What!" Lorelai tried to follow him but he held her at arm's length.

"My first time with Lorelai Gilmore will not be like this!" he gestured between them, the reality of what was happening washing over him and taking all the throbbing sensations with it.

"Luke...maybe this is the cure." He rolled his eyes and stood up off the couch and started to pace. "Go to bed angry, wake up like this… go to bed… happy...wake up happy!" she jumped off the couch and captured him in her arms. "C'mon."

Before he could protest she raced upstairs and dragged him behind her. In her room she slammed the door shut behind them and turned to face him. "That top is really working for you."

"Lorelai, stop!"

"Luke, trust me. This will be insane, but amazing."

"Amazing?"

"Well if anyone knows what I like, it's me." She came closer and ran her hands up his arms. "Let me show you."

"Show me?"

"Then you can show me."

"Lorelai," he tried to bat her hands away but her fingers was bringing back that throbbing sensation as they gently traced the contours of his shoulders and collar bone. They slipped under the spaghetti straps of her top and urged his arms up so she could slide it off him.

The room in the mid morning sun was bright and warm and Luke felt exposed standing in nothing but his skirt and bra. Lorelai sensed his unease and quickly crossed the room to pull down the blinds. Darkness swallowed them whole and she called out to him to navigate her way back to his side.

"Relax, I want you to just listen to my voice."

"Okay," Luke whispered into the darkness as she took his hand and guided her back to the bed. He heard the sheets rustling then felt the pressure of her hands on his shoulders and slowly sank on to the duvet.

"Lie back in the middle of the bed," she urged him and he felt the mattress sag beside him as she climbed up next to him. "Listen to my voice and just relax."

Luke felt her fingers brush over his chest, down the centre to his belly button and along the cuff of his skirt.

"You're hands are so big, I keep thinking I'm going to crush you." She whispered. "You're so strong, I never noticed how wide your arms are." Her hand came back up to brush the underside of his breast and Luke gasped. "I can cup you in one hand," she said and she did just that. "I can see you like this." She ran her thumb over his already peaked nipple and smiled as he bit down on his lip. "Don't hold back on me." she said and she leaned up and kissed his lip free. "I want to hear you, I need to know you like this."

"I do."

"How does it feel?"

"Unreal."

"Describe it for me." She cupped his breast again and gently squeezed, then lowered her mouth and blew hot air over his nipple.

"It feels, full…"

Lorelai smiled. She lowered her lips and pursed them around his nipple over the silky bra and Luke arched up into her with a sharp gasp. Her teeth gently nipped him and then she kissed him again before leaning back to look down at him. "I love breast play," she whispered. "It always makes me hot."

"Very hot."

She stroked his breast then moved onto the other one and repeated the motion and Luke called out this time when she bit him, rolling his nipple between her teeth. His hand grabbed her head and held her against him, urging her to take more. Lorelai smiled, flicked his nipple with the tip of her tongue.

"And that was through the bra…" She reached around his back and undid the single hook he had connected then pulled it off him and quickly took his nipple in her mouth.

"Oh god," Luke cried out and he felt a warmth wash over him and settle between his legs. He moved his hips, desperate to find some friction, turning his body slightly towards her as she moved to his other breast and repeated the same. "Oh, yeah," he moaned aloud and Lorelai smiled.

"See, I told you to trust me."

"I'll never doubt you," he whispered as she blew over his wet nipples and let her hand now wander down his stomach to her skirt.

"Should I stop?"

"God no."

Lorelai chuckled as she found he side zipper of the skirt and pulled it down. Luke lifted his hips enough for her to pull it off him completely and she looked down at him wearing her pink silky underwear.

"What made you wear these today?"

"It was the first one I saw."

"You mean you didn't go rummaging?"

"No!" He lifted his head and frowned at her but in the darkness he could only make out her shadow, so he dropped his head again.

"Well this one was a good choice. I love how they feel. Soft satin against my skin with the lace trim just a little too tight." Her hand moved over lower and skimmed the rim of his panties and she cupped him.

Luke cried out and gripped the sheets as she gently massaged him, her lips somehow finding their way back to his nipples. "Oh god, thats… amazing!"

"Tell me."

"It feels warm and hot and sharp."

"Sharp?" her fingers came back up to the top of his panties and slipped under the elastic to the soft curls below.

"It tingles and stings."

"Stings?" Her fingers moved a little lower and she cupped him again. She could feel the heat pulsing there and he was wet already.

"Good stings, oh my god, so good."

She slipped one of her fingers into him and dragged it up to his clit and Luke all but jumped off the bed. He bucked beneath her touch as if he was trying to get her away all the while his hand grabbed her wrist and kept him there.

"Oh god…" he uttered as he came down and Lorelai slowly started to move her finger, stroking his engorged nub as it twitched against her hand.

"Good?"

"Jesus…"

"I'm not finished yet."

"But I…"

"Once?" Lorelai scoffed. "Please, I can do better than one with a shower head!"

"I…" Luke was about to protest. His body was heavy, his limbs seemed to be made out of lead. He felt hot, wet, spent and tired but even as he tried to protect and pull her hand away from him, he felt another stirring coming from the very spot she was stroking. "Ahhh."

"I want you to remember this in great detail Luke."

"Remembering."

Lorelai pulled her hand away and Luke sighed, then lifted his hips when he felt her tugging his panties off. She discarded them over her shoulder and moved back over him to hover between his legs. Luke wanted to reach out for her but his body was still welded to the bed.

Lorelai moved one of his legs and pushed it aside to make room for her, then grabbed his ankle to plant his foot on the bed. She did the same with the other one then without further preamble, she lowered her face and licked his core.

Luke jerked away but she followed, grabbing his ankles tighter and pointing her tongue to slip between his folds.

"Jesus christ!" he cried out, the sensation of her tongue shooting up his spine to the back of his neck then snapping like an elastic and hitting him right in the core.

She dragged her tongue back up to his clit and suckled on it roughly then slipped one hand under his ass while the other found his entrance. She slowly circled him, making sure everything was ready for her then pressed one finger into him.

Luke cried out and clutched the bed sheets. She took her cue to continue and pressed two fingers in this time. He moved his hips in time with her tongue and prayed to whatever god had gotten him into this mess, that he would not wake up alone in his bed right now.

He felt his whole body rattle with the effort to stay in one piece. Hot wet pulses of desire coursed through him and sought out her tongue and she lapped at them with a dangerous need.

"Lorelai…" he panted. "Lorelai, I'm going to…" he tried to warn her. She didn't even slow down and in fact he was sure she sped up as she suckled him into her mouth again and bent her fingers inside him against his inner walls. "Oh, god yes." he uttered as he felt himself spasm around her fingers, clutching her tighter inside him and making his hips jerk beneath her.

Lorelai slowed her ministrations and pulled away with a line of soft kisses over to his hip, across his belly and up to his breasts where she slowly lavished them with attention.

"Jesus…" he said his voice a hoarse whisper, his breath panting and his heart beating a rapid erratic beat. "That was…"

"I know."

Lorelai hovered above him their bodies aligned in all the right places. Seconds ago Luke thought he would never move again but as he felt her erection hard against her inner thigh he felt his core twitch with the need to have her closer.

"This is fucking insane," he said laughing as his hands found the power to move and gripped her hips tightly. Lorelai roller her hips towards him and he moaned appreciatively, his eyes fluttered closed as he basked in the sensation that washed slowly over his body.

She lifted herself off him and guided herself to his entrance. She meant to slip in slowly, revel in all the new sensations, but her hot wet heat was too much and she plunged right in with a groan.

"Oh my god," she said through gritted teeth. A surge of want powered through her and made her hips jerk and she felt herself twitch against his inner walls. "Oh god." she moved her hips back, trying again to move slowly but her body had other ideas and after only pulling out half way she drove back into him. "Oh...this...this...this is too hard."

"Dirty," luke said with a chuckle as he moved his legs around her hips and changed the angle to allow her to go deeper and Lorelai slipped in further with a guttural moan.

"I can't stop it," she said as her hips pumped into him, "I'm going to…" Her whole body tensed as if every cell was on a mission to make her cum and they were succeeding, in the most powerful way. She felt her toes curl, the hair on the back of her neck stand up, everything was simultaneously moving too slow and too fast. Luke was holding onto her tight, his soft pants in her ear egging her on and taking her up a notch as his pants became moans and he clawed at her back. Her chest against his caused tingles that shot right to her crotch and finally, no matter how many movie credits she tried to remember to distract herself she felt herself stiffen as her orgasm curled around the base of her cock and evaporated throughout her body, taking all her strength with her.

Lorelai collapsed on top of him panting with her release that was still trembling over every part of her body that was touching his. After a moment she rolled to the side and Luke gasped at the sensation of her body leaving his. They both lay on their backs, panting, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought and digesting their new experience. Her eyes were heavy and she felt a warm contentedness cover her snugly. She lifted her arm and urged Luke against her. His hand rested on her chest as she idly stoked his back and she succumbed to the welcoming darkness. Luke watched her carefully as she fell asleep and snuggled in tighter, before following her into a light slumber.

Some time later, Lorelai woke and felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and a hand loosely gripping her hand. She blinked her eyes open and was confused by the brightness in the room, the hard chest under her cheek, and the naked body under her thighs.

"Luke…"

"Hmm?"

When she didn't speak Luke opened his eyes and lolled his head towards her to look over and saw Lorelai smiling back at him. Her face was a sheen of sweat with wisps of hair clung to it but as he rolled onto his side and looked down at her he realised he had never seen her look so beautiful. Without pausing to think he leaned down and kissed her gently then pulled back with a jerk.

"You're you!" he said and he sat up and looked down at his own body. "And I'm me!" He moved his hands around, wiggled his fingers and rubbed his face. "Oh I'm me again."

Lorelai lay in the bed next to him, basking in the warm sensation that rippled through her body and watched him rediscover himself. She lifted a hand and placed it on his back and as if only then he realised she was there, his head whipped around and he dove for her.

"Oh my god," he whispered against her neck, covering her with kisses as far as he could reach without letting her go. "Oh my god, thank god."

"Luke, ease up, I need to breathe."

"Oh sorry," he loosened his grip and rolled onto his side, taking her with him so they cuddled face to face, their legs entwined and his arms wrapped around her to hold her against him tight enough, her breasts were snug against his chest. "That was..insane."

"It felt like a dream."

"Maybe it was."

"And you just happened to be in my bed when I woke up?"

"Maybe I'll just happen to be in your bed more often."

"Maybe?" she challenged and he smiled before leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Lorelai," he began as he pulled back and looked down at her. "What happened?"

She shrugged her response, unable to process anything that had happened since she woke up in Luke's body that morning.

"I guess the only thing we know for sure is that the universe was sick of you being a coward and instead let me show you how it's done."

"A coward?" he pulled back from her and looked at her with a frown.

"Yeah, you didn't have the balls to man up and kiss me, so the universe gave them to me."

"Well, it looks like the universe decided to give them back."

"Until the next time you chicken out."

"Oh no, that's not the way it works…" he moved his hips against her and she moaned softly, parted her legs and rested her thigh across his. "Let me show you."

"I think I already showed you how it works."

"Then let me show you I was paying attention." He moved one hand up her back and held her tightly against him, reveled in her crushed breasts against him, her nipples peaked and rubbing on his chest. He rolled his hips as his other hand moved down her side, caressed her ass then moved under her leg and pulled her to him as he thrust into her. Hie brain was rattled with sensations and memories of what it was like before and he knew he wouldn't last long. The mere thought of what was happening in her body was enough to make his hips jerk and he almost lost his rhythm but instead he sped up and held her even tighter.

Lorelai held on, letting him direct everything that was happening and just basked in the utter maleness of his presence. The light dusting of hair on his chest was creating sparks of desire against her breasts. His narrow hips moving against hers made her want to tie a belt around them both and never part and his hard cock, sliding in and out of her so rapidly made her inner walls twitch in an effort to hold onto him.

"Oh fuck," Luke uttered against her ear as her core pulsated around him and he gripped her ass tighter to move against her faster. "Fuck yes."

"Oh god Luke...just...yes...oh." she bit down on his shoulder as her world exploded and there was nothing she could do but hold on and wait for it to pass. Her pulsating heat wrapped around him and Luke could do nothing but follow her over the edge. He slapped against her as he tried to get deeper still as his orgasm peaked and his hips, stiff with release, jerked once more before he collapsed, panting.

"That was…" he started to say but his brain had other ideas and instead used all its power to lower his head and kiss her.

"Amazing." She finished for him as she circled his neck with her arms and he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. "Again! Again!" she said, wiggling her body atop of his.

"Jesus woman, I'm still in the throes from our last session." he said and he twitched his cock which was still nestled tightly inside her. "Are you not satisfied yet?" he asked with a crooked smile, then an awful thought popped into his head and he gripped her hips. "Wait...didn't you...you did, though didn't you?"

Lorelai laughed and bent down to kiss him. "I did, I did, I promise you I did."

"Ok, good."

"But I want to go again!"

"I'm not a teenager anymore Lorelai, I need time to recover."

"What if we go to sleep again and wake up...differently."

A look of horror crossed Luke's face and Lorelai laughed again.

"What if we get up and shower and I go back to work and then later come by and take you out for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Lorelai placed her hands on either side of his head and leaned away from him to get a better look.

"Yeah, dinner, like on a date."

"A date?"

"Lorelai…" Luke frowned and his hands dropped from her hips to lay flat on the bed. "Did you think this was...just...this?" he said with a nod towards their still connected bodies.

"No, well I dunno. I wasn't sure."

"Lorelai." Luke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back enough so he could sit up. She straddled his lap and he tried to ignore the soft gasp as he slipped out of her, and then tried to ignore the wisp of desire as she moved her legs to wrap around his waist. "I don't just want sex. I want you. I want to be in your life. And I want you to be in my life. I want this, all of this. And sex. I want the sex too."

It was on the tip of Lorelai's tongue to mock him for his verbose speech but the serious look on his face and the lack of blush on his cheeks, despite using the "sex" word told her this was unmockable. Instead she nodded her head.

"Okay. Great." He nodded sharply and only then seemed to realise the tight grip he had on her arms. "Sorry."

"Luke Danes." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Do you need to go back to work?"

"I should."

"Should and need are very different things," she whispered against his ear.

"I know what I need to do." His hands moved over her legs, caressed her ass and moved up and down her back in slow sensual strokes. "I know what I want to do," he said as he cupped her ass and moved her a little closer. "And I know what I should do."

"Which one will you choose?" she whispered as she arched her back enough to brush her nipples against her chest.

"I will do what I should, because that's the kind of guy I am." he smiled, kissed her sharply then stood and turned to deposit her on the bed.

"Luke!" she called out as he quickly crossed the room to her bathroom, taking his clothes with him and only casting a wicked smile over his shoulder at her as he closed the door. "Luke Danes! You get back here this instant!"

She heard the toilet flushing and taps running and moments later Luke was out of the bathroom, fully dressed except for his shoes.

"You're really going?" she was sitting cross legged right where he left her, her arms folded over her chest, and she looked a formidable sight that luke almost pulled his tee off over his head and joined her again.

"I have to Lorelai, I left Caesar alone in the diner with no support, and the lunch rush will be about to begin."

She made a pouting face and thumped the mattress with a balled up fist. "Fine."

"But I'll be back after closing." He had a hand on the bed either side of her legs and leaned down to kiss her. Lorelai opened her mouth and snaked her tongue into his to slowly lap his warmth and before he knew it Luke was following her as she leaned back down on the bed. "No!" He pulled away and pointed and accusing finger at her. "You witch!"

Lorelai smiled smugly and waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Stay away, witch." He backed away from her and opened the door before slipping half way out and pausing. "Hey Lorelai…"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Did it...did it always feel like that when I touched you?"

Lorelai's face melted into a warm smile as she realised what he was asking, then slowly she started to nod. "Sometimes you didn't even have to touch me."

Luke felt a slight blush rise up his cheeks and he smiled at her then left, closing the door behind him. Lorelai fell back onto the bed and couldn't help the soft giggle that curled up from her chest.

 **The End.**

 **Skinfull**

* * *

 **A/N:** That was clearly a side step from sanity, but it was fun. :)


End file.
